Everything went better than expected
by EclipseSoul
Summary: Co written with Dolly Deranged : /26119038


Light awoke with a start. Sweat was pouring down his body as he shook with fear. He looked around, momentarily forgetting where he was. A plain cell. They thought he was Kira. It came back to him suddenly and he fell back into bed.

"I'm not Kira..." he whispered softly, curling up in the fetal position. "I'm not..."

He jolted as a cracked noise echoed around his cell.

"Light?" a synthetic, scratchy voice asked, "Are you ready to confess?" The electronic voice kept L from sounding satisfied or ...whatever else he could feel.

"I'm not Kira!" He shouted, angry tears pouring down his face.

He sat up on his bed, looking around frantically, trying to decide where to look.

"I would never hurt so many people! No matter who they are, or what they've done," he was growing more confident with every word, " they deserve a chance at life! They deserve to be able to make up for what they've done! I wasn't sure before, but I am now. I am NOT Kira!"

From behind the microphone and the little TV, L, in his peculiar position, stared down at Light.  
He's good, L thought, crunching into a Hello Panda biscuit, Too good. There has to be a way to catch this guy out, trip him up, pin him down.  
Out of all the cases he'd solved, this one really made him sweat.  
Light slumped back down on his bed, felling defeated.

"Tell me Light, have any more been killed?"

He watched as his (there's really no other word for it) prisoner collapse onto the little bed.

"I wouldn't know, because I'm not Kira!" came the reply, "How many times have I.."

L winced. Light's complaining was giving him a headache.

"...Told you this? Besides, you watch me every single hour of the day! You watch me as I go to the bathroom!"  
Light was just getting frustrated now.  
L chewed on his thumb. Light was right, in a way. How could someone under constant watch be Kira-  
No! Don't think that way! Light had to be Kira.  
But...  
L leaned into the microphone.

"Light."  
"What?!"  
"You're free."

Light stared at one of the cameras in the corner of the room.

"W-what!?"

"I said, you're free. I no longer need to keep you under my watch."

But that was a lie. Releasing Light will allow L to keep a closer watch on him.

"Oh, man. Finally!"

There was a scraping sound as the iron bar door was dragged open.  
If L was a ...slightly more ordinary person, he would've punched his fist in the air at his cunning. But he sat and watched warily at Light stumbling out of the cell, letting the wave of triumph overcome him.

Light stumbled to the corridors, filled with came upon large double doors and pushed the open, a smile on his face.  
Standing on the other side was his dad, L and a few people he either didn't know or didn't care about.

"Dad!" Light shouted happily.  
"Light!"  
They embraced, happy to see eachother again.

Light turned to L.

"L, if it's okay, I would like to help with the investigation."

L paused, then looked up at Light.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing." L noted quietly. "Light, you're on the team."

L took in Light's every move, even as he calmly nodded as he was accepted in to the team. Anything, absolutely anything could be all planned out for an attempt to outsmart L.

"We should make out" Light said as his dad randomly exited the room.

"What?"

Was that planned?

Light blushed.  
"Im sorry! That slipped! I...I just think you're really cute is all."  
Light looked down at his feet, his cheeks tinged with pink.

L froze. Where was this coming from?  
No one had ever told him that before. He didn't think he'd ever heard that before, except for some cheap dramas that Matsuda persistently put on TV.  
Don't smile, don't smile, don't smile-  
L smiled and giggled. Then froze as Light frowned.  
"Did you just-"

L froze. Where was this coming from?  
No one had ever told him that before. He didn't think he'd ever heard that before, except for some cheap dramas that Matsuda persistently put on TV.  
Don't smile, don't smile, don't smile-  
L smiled and giggled. Then froze as Light frowned.  
"Did you just-"

Light burst into laughter.  
"You-Haha-You giggled!" He somehow managed to get out, "That was soooo cute!"  
He abruptly stopped laughing as he realized what he'd said and blushed a deeper shade of red than before.  
L laughed freely now.

"Why, thank you." he smiled, the emotion almost removing the sullenness from his tired eyes and pale complexion. "You're not too bad yourself." He felt free from fatigue and seriousness that he held down over the years.

Light grinned happily.  
"So... wanna take me up on that offer?" He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

L shrugged casually. "Sure." He tried to sound like it was no big deal. But he knew that Light knew what he was doing. L didn't.

Light stiffened and blushed impossibly harder.

"I-i-i-i...Uhhhhhhh."  
Brain Freeze.  
Mentally, Light was kicking himself, HARD.

L raised his eyebrows and looked Light in the eye.  
"You okay? You seem...nervous." L chuckled. "Don't see that everyday!"

Light crossed his arms and pouted cutely.  
"Well, I've...I've never..."

"That's so cute! Say that again-" L started, then looked away. "Good God, I'm turning into you."  
An airy laugh. "And what's wrong with that?"

Light said while trying to disguise the hurt he was currently feeling.  
He twitched nervously, he was feeling weird. He had been standing there for like 10 minutes, while L sat there and probably just played with him.  
"I should, Um, Go home and, Uh, see my family and...change clothes...take a shower.

L replayed the past few minutes and paled. "Yeah...um, I'll...um, see you around then, uh, I guess."

He watched Light go. When he had disappeared, L punched himself mentally.

"You moron! What did you just do?" he growled aloud, and breathed a sigh of relied when Watari arrived with some tea and a beautiful strawberry cake.

Light stepped out of the shower and got dressed as usual.  
He sat on his bed and sighed...He really didn't mean to say all those things. L probably thought he was an idiot now.

"Well," He exclaimed, standing up,"I'll just have to go fix it. YOSH!"He yelled as he fist pumped the air.

He quickly grabbed a back with some random things and some clothes and hurried back to L.

L sat with his knees drawn up to his chest on a bed he'd never used, chewing his thumb so hard that the skin was starting to break.  
Light probably he thought he was an idiot now.  
He cringed and collapsed backwards, spread-eagled, eyes closed like he was dead.

"Dude." Light's casual comment was directed at some guy who was hanging around the place where L usually was.  
"Yes?" The man glared at him "and my name is Matsuda."  
"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Where's L?"  
Matsuda blinked. "Why-"  
"Just answer the question."  
He pointed upwards. "In his room."  
"Awesome sauce." Light said as he walked up to where Matsuda gestured.  
He knocked on the door softly.

L opened the door just a bit, his big dark eyes peeking.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Uh...just a sec." L closed the door and leaned on it, his heart thumping. Light's at the door! What to do...  
"L? You OK?"  
"Y-Yea." L opened the door fully, his heart melting when Light smiled-  
DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, a little voice in his head hissed, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A HOPELESS LITTLE GIRL!

"Is everything alright?" Light asked, smiling at L.  
"Yes, of course. Would you like to come in?" L questioned, wondering why he was here.  
Light nodded and stepped through the door. L closed the door quietly after him.  
"So...um." L smiled nervously. "Can I help you?"  
"Huh..."  
Light had forgotten to think of a plan. Typical male.

"Can I help you?" L repeated, more slowly.  
What is Light Yagami doing in my house? L thought. Surely he won't kill me.  
Maybe he wanted to make out again.  
Light took a deep breath and leaned forward suddenly, molding his lips to L's.  
L recoiled a little, but let Light do what he wanted. He leaned into Light a little and smiled while he could.  
Light suddenly moved back, and L, not expecting it, smashed his face against the ground.

"Oi...you okay?" He asked.  
"You coulda warned me that you were gonna stop." L muttered, slowly getting to his feet. He looked up at Light and blushed, realizing what they'd just done. "Is that what you came for?"  
Light smiled brightly.  
"Yup." He leaned against the doorway and gestured for L to come closer with his finger.  
L chewed at his thumb nervously and approached Light, leaning in until the faces were just an inch away.  
"What?" he whispered.  
Light smiled again and embraced L.  
"Why are you always so serious?" he asked in a hushed voice, petting L's soft raven hair.  
L felt just a bit awkward when Light stroked his hair. He cast his eyes to the floor.  
"That's just...who I am, I'm afraid." he mumbled. His hands hovered hesitantly in the air, and slowly put his arms around Light.  
Light picked L up and told him.  
"Well, I like you for you, quiet and all."  
He then walked over to L's bed and set L down. He sat down beside him.  
"So, L, let's be friends, kay?"

L looked him in the eye and nodded. "Sure."  
He pulled a long chain out of his pocket and chained Light's wrist with one end and his own wrist with the other end. "Friends."

Light looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Kinky."  
L blushed.  
"N-no! It's just..."  
"Just?" L repeated. He stood up, examined the chain's length, and sat back down. Light laughed at L's peculiar behavior.  
"I'm not taking this off until I know you're not Kira." L noted, trying to sound serious. "Just so you should know."  
Light suddenly paled.  
"Um. I have to go to the bathroom."  
He looked at L, feeling terrified.  
L blushed. "Um..." He glanced at the door. "Why don't you just use it and I'll just...stand outside and look away and..."  
"You didn't really think this through, did you?"  
L blushed harder.  
"Whatever."  
Light went inside the bathroom. His movements were awkward and he noticed that L was insanely red.  
He went up to the toilet and unzipped his pants.  
"Meep!" came the cute sound from L's mouth.  
Light just hurried up and tried not to think of L.  
"Ok...I'm done."  
"I noticed..."  
L turned a bright scarlet when Light emerged from the bathroom. Both of them stared at the floor and sat quietly on the bed.  
There was a long silence.  
L rustled the chain. "I never sleep. Think you can manage?"  
"..." Light suddenly threw himself at L.  
"Nooo, L, I'm sleepy NOW."  
L's eye twitched unhappily.  
"Light, let me up."  
"No, you're mine now." He replied, snuggling up to him.  
"Light..." L pouted.  
Light cuddled into L's chest so tight that L found it a bit hard to breathe.  
"Light, don't you dare sleep."  
Light shut L up by kissing him fiercely.  
"But, L, I'm really sleepy." he pouted. "It's been so hard being all alone for so long...in a cold, dark room..."  
L sighed.  
"You realize that if you sleep, I won't be able to get up." L grunted. Light chuckled, pecking L on the lips before lying still.  
"Just sleep, L." Light stroked L's hair again.  
Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep...  
L's eyelids were getting heavier. Until they finally closed.

L awoke to a heavy weight on his chest.  
He groaned and looked up. Light was sitting down on his chest, grinning at him.  
"SOOOO,my love, how did you sleep!?" he whisper yelled.  
L groaned. "Noooo I slept!" He glanced at Light. "With you trying to crush me!"  
"I'm hungry, L."  
L blinked several times. He hadn't slept in a while; he'd gotten a stiff neck.  
L groaned and chewed at his thumb.  
Light bit L's neck hard.  
"Don't make me eat you!"  
L yelped and sat up. "OK, OK, I'll get some tea!"  
"L," Light sang unhappily, "that's not food. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to eat you." he sighed.  
He put his mouth to L's neck again and started biting and sucking it.  
L moaned.  
"L-Light! Someone get me some food! Quickly!" he yelled as Light continued...eating him.  
L yelped as Light bit him particularly hard.  
L got to his feet. "OK, OK, food. Right."  
He felt really awkward just being there.  
"Um..."  
Light tugged on the chain, making L fall on him with a startled yelp.  
"What now, Light?"  
Light kissed him softly and wrapped his arms around L.  
L slowly hugged him back.  
'What's going on' kept ringing in his head.  
"L, I LOVE YOU!" Light shouted suddenly.  
L winced.  
"That was very loud, Light."  
Light blushed and tears welled up in his eyes.  
Was that really all he could say?  
"Sorry..." he mumbled, sniffling slightly.  
L embraced Light this time, kissing his shoulder lightly.  
"Don't cry." L murmured. "I'll love you too."  
Light pushed him away, tears rolling from his eyes.  
"Whatever. Can we eat now?"  
Light pushed him away, tears rolling from his.  
"Whatever. Can we eat now?"  
L smiled. "Sure."  
Light wolfed down a cake and some black tea as L watched him intently.  
"What's so interesting about me eating?" Light asked with a mouthful of breakfast.  
L laughed at the cuteness.  
"Piss off L. If you don't wanna answer then don't, but don't laugh at me either." He turned away from L, still angry.  
L smiled and cuddled Light and kissed the top of his head.  
"I love you. You know that?"  
"What...?"  
"What do you mean, what?" L looked at Light, his eyebrows raised.  
"Oh, i wasn't listening. What did you say?"  
L sighed.

"I said I love you."  
"I love you too L"  
He smiled, pulling the other boy by the chain that bonded them and pecking L on the lips.


End file.
